P. Duwez et al. (J. Appl. Phys. 31, p 1136-37 (1960)) teaches a propelling of a small lquid metal alloy droplet against the target of the inside surface of a high speed rotating cylinder at a suitable angle with centrifugal force acting on the contacting droplet to insure good thermal contact with the target with a large over-all heat transfer rate and to spread the droplet into a thinner layer of solidified material. R. Pond, Jr. et al. (Trans. Met. Soc. AIME Vol. 245, p. 2475-2476, Nov. 1969) discloses casting of metallic fiber by forcing a stream of molten alloy through an orifice onto the inside surface of a spinning drum with the drum's radial acceleration inducing good thermal contact and a spreading of the contacting stream into a flat filament prior to complete solidification.
J. T. Gow (U.S. Pat. No. 2,439,772) uses a revolving container containing a cooling or quenching liquid which from the revolving is formed into an annular vertical wall of revolving liquid into which are thrown globules of molten metal at a substantially normal path thereto to penetrate the liquid rather than glance off. In this process Gow discharges a molten material (e.g. steel) stream into a rotating dish-shaped receptacle to throw metal from its periphery as the small globules being thrown into the annular vertical wall of revolving liquid. Gow in discussion of the prior art also mentions disintegrating molten metal in the form of a stream into droplets by means of impacting the molten metal stream with high pressure steam or water and another method of rapidly rotating drum or paddle wheels hitting a metal stream to throw or bat globules therefrom.
B. Haak (U.S. Pat. No. 1,782,038) converts salts into globular bodies through a melt being poured onto a rotating disc which throws therefrom droplets towards the walls of a vessel containing a rotating liquid the level of which is higher than the rotating disc by means of intense rotation by a stirrer.
R. E. Maringer et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,203) teach forming a filamentary material by rotating a disk-like member in contact with an unconfined pendant drop of molten material, R. E. Maringer (U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,664) also teaches forming filamentary material from a pendant drop of molten material by employing a rotating disc. The drop and the disc are in contact constantly.